<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hardest Part by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138672">The Hardest Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place soon after Another World went off the air.</p>
<p>Another World is the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hardest Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Joe Carlino of the 23rd Precinct in Bay City, Illinois,  was heartsick, absolutely heartsick.</p>
<p>Two of his cops had been drinking in their squad car, and one had been driving while intoxicated.</p>
<p>Joe usually hated having to reprimand his officers.</p>
<p>He hated having to discipline them.</p>
<p>But he wished he could discipline those two.</p>
<p>He wished he could lecture them.</p>
<p>He even wished he could fire them.</p>
<p>But all Joe could do was... the hardest part of his job as a police captain.</p>
<p>Inform their families.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>